Meeting Avengers
by fizzamelie
Summary: Kat and Tia go to college together. They've been best friends for as long as they can remember. But one day while investigating a meteor crash site undercover, the girls discover something that will change their life forever. They will face challenges, but will they let their dreams cloud over reality and ruin their friendship? Still an amateur story but please read and review. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Kat POV

My large CAT boots made a loud clomping sound on the hard tiled floor of my school.

For the first time in my life, I was actually running in school. Well that was not strictly true.

There was that time when Tia decided it would be fun to climb the canopy behind the cafeteria and the top ripped, she fell and broke her leg. Then I ran to get the nurse. But other than that, this was the first time.

"Tia!" I screamed her name again, earning strange looks from some people passing by. "Damn it Tia!"

The blur of red curls turned around at the sound of her name. Finally!

I caught up with her and slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Whats up?" Tia asked.

"You will never guess what!"

"What?" Tia looked bored already. It really didn't take much. Show her a bag of Rainbow Drops though, and she's practically Donkey from Shrek, she's so excited.

"If you say you'll go, I'll give you my sweets."

"What kind?" She raised a neat eyebrow.

"Rainbow Drops, if I remember correctly..."

Her face immediately lit up and looked like a puppy on mothers day! I sure have issues with my comparisons but oh well.

"You were saying?" she said, I had her attention now.

"Last night there was a small meteor crash near my place. And I was wondering if... you know..."

"You want us to go to the crash site to investigate because it would be 'interesting'?" she gestured speech marks as she said 'interesting'.

"Yes?" I looked down at my petite BFF hopefully.

"OK. Sounds fun. Lets go for it!" her face was one big grin. "You're driving!" she added,

"Haha, no fear. I wouldn't let you drive if you paid me. Remember what happened last time?"

We shuddered. I remember last time.

We arrived in the art department.

"See you tonight. 11 at my place." I called after her as she waltzed into her class like she owned the place, carrying her art folder in one hand and her bag in the other.

"OK see ya! love you!"

"Love you too!"

It was only 5pm when i got home. I quickly got in the shower and rubbed myself with water and soap. I'm a clean girl like that. After my aquatic session I blow dried my electric blue hair and put it in a messy bun. I carefully placed all my piercings back into their rightful places around my ears and face and took my very naked body to my wardrobe. Holding each mini Mjölnir handle, I swung the doors of my large wardrobe open. I chose a pair of distressed black skinny jeans and a ripped T-shirt. I whipped out a lacy black bra and some matching pants and put them on my bed, next to the outfit. Adding my friendship anklet, I went to get dressed.

By the time I was done, it was only 6:15. I had a hard time squeezing my tight ripped tee over my extremely large 34DD chest, but got there in the end. Just with sore boobs.

Note, Buy bigger T-shirts!

With still about 4 hours to go, I decided to watch a movie. Naturally I chose Iron man. I could watch that movie again and again and again and still want to watch it more. Robert Downey Jr was my favourite Marvel actor. Well, of course he would be. He's frickin' Iron Man!

While the film was starting up, I went to heat up some sweet popcorn. It is my favorite. All those amazing flavors and textures, its simply orgasmic. Just without the nudity, which kinda cringed me out.

There was still around 2hours after the film had finished so I painted my nails red and gold for Iron Man.

My toned stomach grumbled so I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a huge cheese sandwich; who doesn't love cheese?

Tia doesn't, crazy girl.

I was just about to take a bite when a furry ball with a tail caught my eye. It was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. I sadly dropped my cheese bromance and screamed. The furry ball scrambled toward my sandwich. It was a mouse.

There was only one thing I hated more than One Direction and that was mice.

Suddenly doorbell went, playing it's short personalized AC/DC tune.

A.N:

That was the re-write of the first chapter of Meeting Avengers. I have started this whole story again as it was not to my satisfaction. Thank you for reading. Fav and Review.

Happy birthday y'all and don't forget to always look on the ground in case you slip on a banana peel.

xXamelieXx


	2. Chapter 2

Tia POV

My hand ached. And no, you dirty-minded little people, only from art class. We were doing portraits and me being the perfectionist that i am, had to make sure it was perfect before I left. As usual, I was the last person in class. It ends at 3:15, and I left at 6pm. A bit overdone. But you cant blame me, I was drawing Loki, after all. His perfectly defined features, his gorgeous black hair, the way his lips turn up when he smirks. And don't even get me started on that downright sexy helmet!

I parked my Kawasaki Versys in the apartment block car park. Double padlocking it, I jogged up the 8 flights of stairs to my flat. My flat was on the top floor, which, whatever you may think, doesn't actually make it bigger.

I had a long bath to kill time then went to get dressed. Picking a black crop top with the silhouette of Loki's head on it; a tight black tube skirt, fishnet tights and my leather jacket, I threw them on my forest green and gold studded armchair. I slipped on a nice black balcony push up bra and a lacy black thong for good measure. Yes, a push up bra. I'm only a 32 C and I'm seriously jealous of Kat's major rack. But as for the thongs, they are actually way more comfy than you think!

When I was dressed, I went into the kitchen to devour anything I could set my hands on. Apart from the cinnamon. That brings back memories. Glozel related memories. She's this hilarious you-tuber and she did a cinnamon challenge. Lets just say she didn't exactly know what cinnamon was. And can we just say that I didn't either? I mean, its not like it took me two weeks and 3 trips to A&E to get cinnamon residue out of my nose and hair.

I went for a simple apple and Jaffa Cake. Yum. Can't go wrong with a little dark chocolate and orange. And foam I guess. I mean, the cakey bit under the jelly is a bit like compacted foam right? Or is it just me...?

I settled in front of the gold TV watching the new season of Outnumbered. Yes, my TV is gold. In fact, nearly everything in my flat was forest green and gold. What can I say? Loki lover over here! My room was a burnt orange and one wall was velvet black and white striped wallpaper and all the furniture was a dark wood. Other than that, the rest of my bedroom was green and gold.

For my bathroom though, I tried to stick to traditional colours. My mirror was Captain America's shield and my shower curtain was a light green with purple bits at the end; but no, otherwise it was fairly normal.

My mind focused back onto the TV. Oh my god, Karen cracked me up. She is just so clueless!

The program finished fairly quickly and I realised I had forgotten something.

I

was

completely

naked!

My face that is. It was 9pm and it was pitch black outside. Switching on my bedroom light,nI began applying my makeup. I have a thing against foundation. I have good skin so I don't see the need to wallpaper my skin with gunk. Although I hate foundation, it's always good to have a nice matte, even complexion so I use CC cream. Next, I put on my lip/cheek tint.

If you knew me, then you would know that I don't leave the house without my eye makeup perfect. And so with that, I applied my favourite natural false lashes. With a couple of swishes of the mascara wand and a swipe of my eyeliner, I was done.

Time sped by as I did random household necessities- like eating- and before I knew it, it was 10:45.

I quickly laced up my Doc Martens and ran down the 8 flights of stairs to my Bike.

On arriving at Kat's, I heard a scream. Hurriedly, I rang her special ACDC doorbell. I swear I will never understand that chick.

When she didn't answer, I let myself in with my spare key.

"Hello? Kat?" I was getting worried. What if it was a rapist or a murderer. Yeah, I remember now. There was that creepy dude in the papers. Although I thought he was in prison now.

Entering the kitchen, now holding her squash racket firmly between my hands- I would probably give them meshed skin with it. Who knows? It might hurt. I poked my head round the kitchen door cautiously.

I lowered my hands and dropped the racket. It was just a mouse. A cute, adorable little mouse. But holding a sandwich twice it's size! What the hell?

"Kat?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

Kat wasn't usually scared at anything. We watched Halloween on our own in the dark and she fell asleep half way from boredom! But one thing she is terrified of, is mice.

Her eyes were planted on the minuscule rodent pecking at her sandwich. I reached down and scooped it up. Going out of her flat,  
I popped the sweet little thing down outdoors. It didnt' want to go. It turned, sat and looked at me expectantly with it's big, round eyes.

Let's just say I'm an animal lover and I melted. Picking it back up, I popped it in my pocket and went back indoors. Kat was back and cleaning up the mayonnaise mess her sandwich made when it must have fallen.

"Don't worry, I'll do that." I took the bitten and nibbled sandwich and slipped it in my pocket with the mouse when she turned away.

"Ok lets go!" Kat was more herself. Upbeat and daring.

"Bring it!"

**A.N:**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the new and improved 'Meeting Avengers'.**

**F+R if you liked it and be expecting more awesomeness soon.**

**Keep using those jazzy prawn scented nuclear bombs as forks my lovelies!**

**Happy birthday y'all!**

**xXamelieXx**


End file.
